Nova Times
The Nova Times is a Lovian newspaper founded by Marcus Villanova. The newspaper's first issue was released Febuary 24th 2010. The Nova Times is known to be a progressive political newspaper. News Sevens come to Lovia The Rugby State Sevens cup will be played where all states will compete to become an brag that they play the best rugby will see who wins? Marcus Villanova 22:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Curling Men vs. Women On June 6th the Men's all-star team played the women's all-star team in a curling classic that will surley be remembered for ages. In the first end the women struck first bur soon after the men ended up winning in a blow-out 11-6. The Wiggin sisters scored 4 out of the 6 rocks that would be counted for the women. Tho the men's season is over (Wo-shees won) the women's seaseon is now begining it's best of three series between the Noble City Queens and the Walker Cavailers the series should be a fun one. Marcus Villanova 16:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) As Mid-terms close young guns take congress by storm '' There's alot to talk about in these races as polls close congress leaned even more left as center-leftest Christina Kay Evans and Marcus Villanova are in along with Jon Johnson and the new party NSL capitalized to lets look at some charts to define the point- Marcus Villanova 20:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ''Website craze!!! Yep all over Lovia websites are poping up according to www.worldtree.lov there are 5''' Lovian featured websites check out the Worldtree to check out all of there amazing stats. But also check out our featured website:www.lovia-now.lov IT"S AWESOME! Marcus Villanova 17:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ''INTERVIEW with Amish Kinley !!!'' The moved here but just a week ago as the Amman's started the Lovian colony. They are currently at 172 and slowly more are comming with multipull familes in one home. We ask the Reeds a Dutch, Minnoite ,Amish family how they liked Lovia. They said quote "Het is hier zeer goed en we hopen om hier te generaties lang blijven en de mensen God te tonen!" or "It is very good here we hope to stay here for generations showing the people God!" There are curently 23 log cabins built and 3 normal houses, on of the families that live in the normal houses are the Roules' the Roules are mexican but were accepted in because of there dovet belifes. There are currently 12 non-whites living in the Amish community but all were accepted by the leader beacuse of there beilefs. The Roules said quote "We love it here, it's untouched by life it's such a great place to learn about God." The community does not wish to hole elections but just keep Ammans in line for the towns leadership. The community was very nice and was a pleasure to be let in for a day, thank you amish!Marcus Villanova 22:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ''Peirlot retires Polls actually heat up'' As peirlot retires people who voted for him can take back there votes and vot for a new candidate thus meaning the red line has been demolshied. Tomorrow the Lovian National Rugby Team will meet with the European FIRA to finalize games against England, Belgium, Germany, and the Nederlands. Also curling kicks back up again in the women's league. Marcus Villanova 21:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ''MOTC(Yay polls will stay the same)'' '' '' ''Mid Terms are closed but the polls go on...'' It seems that Christina will make it with support from other Runners, and getting most of the Third votes. The NSL and LLCP are the newest parties and even though we supported the LLCP only one candidate will make it Marcus Villanova as Peirlot will be left out as TNCT said "No Loyalty No seat." As congress seems set here are the current polls. ''Women Curl as Ghent support'' The first women sports league began yesterday as the Women's Lovian Curling Association's first game was played yesterday with the Noble City Queens the women's version of the Kings beat the Bay Hawks in 11 ends 9-6. Martha Van Ghent's Vineyard Stores and Marcus Villanova's Villanova Inc. are the league's offical sponor and were both at the girst game yesterday, Martha in the stands and Marcus Coaching the Queens. Will be watching ang reporting the league every step of the way. Marcus Villanova 21:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ''Amish move in Details in awhile...'' Nova Times will be interviewing and writing a article on the new Amish Kinley. The report will be over in and will be written May 25th hope you read it!Marcus Villanova 21:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ''Polls open as New Parties wins!!!'' One day into elections and wow 4 candidates will be put into office Jon Johnson of the CLP-NM, Percival E. of the LD Frenzec of the new republican socalist party, NSL and Marcus Villanova of the LLCP as Jon and Marcus lead with 4 votes but really will Chritsina Evans get into office, the very nice young socailite has 2 votes one more and she'll be in office. If congress mends the consitution and alows 16 or 18 members will be fine, as this paper has always supported the expansion of congress from 15 members to 20. Oh well will see what happens.Marcus Villanova 20:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ''Trail, Sports, and Politics(updates!!!)'' Okay it's starting to become a problem with the IGP so it's settled now, right? Well i think there's silm to no chance Hessel Doorian and the Clear can become free though I hate Doorian and think he shoul get a year ban, but not the IGP, there voicing there opinon like anyone else so hopfully they don't ban the IGP beacuse there could be clean members that come that are mondern Right and are anti-monarchy that are giant assholes. So there now for sports watch out for Lovia VS. Jamacia on December 9th, 2010, the game was finalized and will be played in the carribean. Politics is always important, the debate is heating up and now with one more candidate from the NSL will see if congress accepts all 15 member since Haniss is gone. So here's NT's insta-poll, who do you think did the best in the debates at the FBR? Who did the best at the debates? Martha Van Ghent Marcus Villanova Peirolt McCrooke Jon Johnson Percival E. Christina Kay Evans ''Day after Nazis attack Lovia Rugby Pervails!'' We were in shock it seemed that only a time turner could erase the damge that was done but this might do some what as well, once we thought we were done with the doonians Drabo's father Hanssel came out and said quote ''"It's time for some good old lynching!" ''Could it have been any worse? As always wee look for the best the game in New Delhi might reverse some of the damage with a convencing defensive win over India 10-6 with nice rucks, scrums, and kicking three sofasi players after the game said in one statement together, Yuri Wabs, Ryan Lock, and Ko'oi Kost said in two short words ''"F**k you" ''. Wow hopefull , Like South Africa, sports can bring us together during these tough times.Marcus Villanova 21:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ''The Elections begin as Nazis attack Lovians'' A few days ago, elections began with Marcus Villanova, Pierlot McCrooke, Christina Kay Evans, Martha Van Ghent, Percival E. Galahad, and Jon Johnson all running for the empty and valued MOTC seats. From our prespectives, it looks like the LLCP, CLP-NM, and WLP are putting up posters and are definetly gonna get there left-wingers into office. Well see if the debate at the François-Noël Babeuf-Room will change anything. But Sofasi faced a horrible incident after some retarded Nazi skinheads attacked and burned down parts of the town of Sofasi (reported by LQ). Luckily the skinheads were arrested and brought into jail. Only two people were injured in the fires. It seems that Nazis in Lovia come in small droves: the Free Lutheran Association's Jack Antoino, the small Lovian rascist gang the Jokers and Drabo with the IGP... Hopefully this doesn't become somthing big. The attacks were also linked to the Unity of Republicans. What are they like Al-Qaeda... More details later. Marcus Villanova 21:38, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ''With no one better than...'' Well it's gonna be exicting but if it's true Wikination will be introducing the Editor of the month award. If so it's gonna be really fun will be congratulating new editors like Jon Johnson and Percival E or maybe old editors like Lars, Oos, or the great King himself the rumor has it that the winner would be announced in Lovia's newest newspaper Nova Times. Also if planned elections will be held for missing MOTC seats if they fill all three seats the front runners are Jon Johnson of the Neo-Marxist Party, Percival E of the LD, and Marcus Villanova of the new LLCP. If so congress would stand at 3 CLP-NM, 1 WLP, 5 LD, 2 Center or independents, and 1 LLCP or in otherwords 6 leftest members 5 rightest, and the king is the '''Truly center member. Read the news watch the tely and keep current with Nova Times. Marcus Villanova 22:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Great Magnus Resigns '' Today the great Dr. Magnus retired and fled the country to a christan monastery. Now with Marcus Villanova taking his seat to Magnus' demand. The new congress looks like this.(Magnus, Lovia shall never forget) ''WLP down to one PD down to two '' It recent discussion The PD is ready to fuse with the LCP to make a neo-marxist communist lovian party or Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist). Which would increase the total leftest members to 4 and 4 rightest members and the king being in the center. Also highly acclamied lovian Arthur Jefferson went to become a independent leaving congress right down the middle but considering the fact that if a special elctions are held for the two missing seats in congress the CLP or PD will probaly win both with front-runner Marcus Villanova and Jon Johnson. Marcus Villanova 20:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ''LD and LOWIA fuse but no explosion... If you have been sleeping under a rock you wouldn't have know that LOWIA and the LD have made one party. But here's the catch It's know just called the LD not another name or somthing just LD not LOWIA+LD just LD. WOW. But this really pisses me off... can the left like the WLP and the PD and LCP light a flame under there asses and get somthing going... oh wow we did that leftest confrence wow what do you want a gold medal look what the right is doing Making coalitions speaking there minds and what do we do... nothing. As the right once had a crisis we do now can someone please be our savior. Marcus Villanova 21:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Book Review Which one's better? So we've all probaly heard of White King/Black King and The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King but which one's better we'll review and settle the argument... While The Insight shows how much the right of Lovia like the LD, LOWIA, and IGP hate Lovia and want to change it I found really retarded. It almoast sounded like one of those scuicide bombers that sends in a tape to a news show say that they hate life and everyone hates me and I hate the world. Stupid. Nova Times gave it a 2 out of a 5. But the response to the retarted IGP book totaly made the other book look like shit. I mean pure horrible shit. Yuri had a response to everything Brenda threw his way. Read it it's awesome. Nova Times gave it a 4.5/5 - Marcus Villanova 03/29/10 Second response by greatest Lovian author! Hello it's reporter Marcus Villanova here for the Nova Times wanting to ask you some questions not only about percival but you the user of percival! Here we go! *What's your favorite food? *What's your favorite counrty? *What's your favorite show? *Where were you born/What's the date(you don't have to give year) Now here's some questions for percival *How do you like your fame here? *What was your inspiration for the Nicomedia novels? *What's your favorite city in Lovia? *Would you change anything about Lovia? Hope this didn't take up to much of your time thanks from Nova Times! Marcus Villanova 21:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *I love tex-mex, cajun, Morroccan and Turkish food *I am very interested in Turkey as you might have noticed. Also: America, Greece, Ireland and (Celtic) UK *"The Bing Bang Theory"; "the IT crowd" *August 31st, somewhere *I am famous?? I diddn't know that... *I have been writing similar stories for a long time. I have been doing althist since I was twelve. *I like Long Road - Noble City. *I don't know enough about lovia to answer that question. Percival E 10:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it cool how Percival is modest and awesome! The Big bang theory rocks(watch it some time)! And yay i'm 12 too so that's cool to! Keep reading the only current newspaper around the Nova Times! Reporting Marcus Villanova 03/21/10 Jon and Martha give speech but where were the sparks? I don't know if it's just me but I want some ass-kicking the Republicans are insane and should be put in there place. Martha's said in her speech "Nevertheless, we must first of all strive for our common goals! Lovia needs legal reform, and Waldeners, Progressives, LCPers or anybody progressive from another faction must unite in Congress to enforce it." yay that's all good but where was the head bashing. The Republicans can't fight so puch em' where it hurts hopfully Andy will. also wheather Time! *Sofasi - 70F or 21.1C, sunny how 'bout some swimming in Adoha? *Seven - 67F or 19.4C, raining *East Kings - 67F or 19.4C, raining *West Kings - 70F or 21.1C, sunny *Discovery Isle - 66F or 18.8C, cloudy *Noble City - 68F or 20C, mostly sunny *Train Village - 69F or 20.5C, rainy/cloudy *Hurbanova - 70F or 21.1C, sunny That's all keep reading Nova times! the only current newspaper around! Marcus Villanova 03/19/10 Curling! Well the curling finals start next week between the awesome Walker Cavaliers (Wo-Shees!!!) and the Athina Sofasi. In the match before the end of the season Sofasi held off the Cavaliers 8-7. So yay that's that who do we pick? Our favorite team the Wo-shees!! Also in the news! Weather Time! *Sofasi - 68F or 20C, mostly sunny *Seven - 65F or 18.3C, thunderstorm *Kings - 63F or 17.2C, mostly sunny *Train Village - 62F or 16.6C, sunny *Noble City - 62F or 16.6C, drizzle,partly sunny *Hurbanova - 60F or 15.5C, Sunny That's all keep reading Nova Times!!! - Marcus Villanova 03/17/10 Second speech... The second speech was a little boring no offence to Alyssa but most of the time she quoted and thanked Yuri. Even though she looked a bit nervous she fired away mostly again(Like Yuri) building up leftism. WHERE WERE THE ATTACKS ON REPUBLICISM. Oh well out of the few thousand seats all of them were filled and even more insanity at the FRB room. Loved it! 3.5/5 stars for the speech - Marcus Villanova 03/15/10 Yuri gives first leftist speech! Yesterday the PM Yuri Medvedev gave a really soild speech not focusing on leftism but togetherness. At first I thought No he's not gonna do it... but Yuri gave some really great words! "I myself represent here today the Progressive Democrats. I think we all support progressivism, the concrete endeavor for a more open moral and just law system." -Yuri Medvedev. It was insanity at the François-Noël Babeuf-Room the few thousand seats were packed and another 500 people were stuffed in there in a standing room space. Yuri has really captured the hearts of all Lovians. After the speech when asked about what the party should do next Yuri said "If you ask me what way the PD should go, I'd say: just turn left here and proceed ahead! " 4.6/5 stars for the speech! Can't wait for the next Speech reporting from the FRB Room. :Marcus Villanova 03/12/10 ---- 'First Response!!!' We asked Buc and he gave us some awesome responses! Heres the full interview! What country are you from? *The Netherlands What is your favorite food? *Mititei :) What is your favorite Country either than the great Lovia *România & Basarabia What is your favorite show? *7 1/2 of Harold Freeman Now here som more questuions...What so you think about other parties in the congress? *They are all democratic parties struggling to make their ideals reality. The big question remains which ideology would really work and which one not. What do you think about the current state of Lovia? *It's a democratic state, however a couple of changes could be made in favor of the citizens. What is your favorite Lovian city or Hamlet? *Both Noble City and Hurbanova What do you hate most about Lovia or what could be changed? *I don't hate anything about Lovia but I do think something can be changed, namely the political system and the way people are treated. Hope this doesn't take up so much Time ! Hope you read Nova Times! *No prob :) --Bucurestean 22:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Buc, Have a great day! thanks from evryone at Nova Times! The only Current newspaper around! :Marcus Villanova 22:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'Soon Coming' 03/01/10 Soon in our paper we will be interviews with other great Lovians in our great country. We hope to ask and get responses from * The King * Yuri * Magnus * and many other members of the MOTC and political figuerheads.! Thanks and keep on reading. :Marcus Villanova ---- Category:Newspaper